Petit sorcier deviendra grand
by KeneL
Summary: Le petit Zachary rentre à Poudlard où ses deux grands frères sont déjà depuis plusieurs années. Il va y rencontrer Harry Potter, son idole, y trouver l'amour, mais aussi se battre contre les deux personnes qui le détestent le plus, ses frères...
1. Chapter 1

**PETIT SORCIER DEVIENDRA GRAND**

_Déjà je tiens à préciser que cette fanfic était au départ un crossover entre le monde de Harry Potter et Hanson lol ! Donc les 3 personnages principaux sont les Hanson. Mais, comme dans cette fic ils ne sont pas chanteurs mais sorciers, cette fic est dans cette rubrique. Il n'est pas nécessaire de savoir qui sont les Hanson pour lire cette fic d'ailleurs. Il faut aussi savoir que les personnages de Harry Potter y ont aussi leur place bien sûr ! Moins que les autres, certes, mais ils y sont et font souvent avancer l'histoire. D'autres personnages ont été rajoutés et ne sont pas inventés car ce sont des membres du forum fanfic-world où cette fic a été publiée en 1er. Les commentaires entre parenthèse leurs sont d'ailleurs dédiés. Voilà, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira. Je pense que je mettrai 1 chapitre en ligne tous les 2 ou 3 jours, voire toutes les semaines. Bonne lecture !_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

**1 : L'ombre de ses frères :**

Zachary se réveilla avec une boule au ventre ce matin là. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les rentrées scolaires. C'était tout le temps la même chose : Lui, le petit dernier, arrivant après ses deux grands frères qui avaient déjà des réputations de branleurs, de fouteurs de merde et, surtout, de play boys ! Lui, il était différent. Il n'était cependant pas bon élève et aimait faire le pitre. C'était là son plus gros défaut.

Il avait également un signe particulier qui le rendait différent des autres : Il était sorcier. Ses frères aussi d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il l'avait su, il en avait pleuré. Ses parents le lui avait caché jusqu'au jour où son plus grand frère, Isaac, était rentré à Poudlard, l'école de sorciers. Il était très jeune à l'époque et n'avait pas supporté le choc. Quand à Isaac, il était ravi et Taylor, son second frère, avait accueilli la nouvelle avec beaucoup d'entrain, languissant de pouvoir, à son tour, aller à Poudlard.

Zac se leva du pied gauche et se dirigea d'un pas mal décidé vers la salle de bains. Il se débarbouilla à la vitesse grand V et alla grignoter un peu. Il n'avait pas très faim ce matin là, ce qui était étrange vu qu'en général il mangeait tout ce qui passait devant son nez.

Du bouquant se fit entendre dans les escaliers. C'était Taylor qui arrivait.

- Enfin l'année recommence ! Hurla-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine. Je vais enfin pouvoir tester ma potion de pustules sur cette fripouille de Rusard !

- Il est si méchant que ça ? Demanda Zac.

- C'est peu dire ! Il ne m'a toujours pas rendu mon balaie pliant ! Je m'en servais pour soulever plus facilement les robes des filles !

Taylor éclata de rire. _(J'ai voulu changer sa personnalité à lui. Il est marrant comme ça je trouve.)_

Zac lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il trouvait son frère bien trop extravagant à son goût.

Isaac arriva à son tour, en s'étirant.

- Vive les vacances mais, surtout, VIVE LA RENTRÉE ! Que ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on va retourner chez nous !

- Ouais, enchaîna Taylor. Ça me manque de ne plus me battre avec Hermione ! Je la trouve trop conne cette fille ! Plus intello qu'elle, tu meurs !

- Clair ! Et cet Harry Potter de mes deux ! Il n'a que de la gueule ! Il fait sa star et ça me fait chier à un point !

Zac avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer Harry Potter. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un modèle et voulait l'avoir comme ami. Seulement, Harry avait 16 ans et rentrait en sixième année, tout comme Isaac. Zac, lui, ne serait qu'un petit première année à ses yeux.

Zac acheva sa tartine de nutella et se leva. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus en compagnie de ses frères. Il alla donc finir de préparer ses affaires. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir son propre balai. Ses frères, eux, avaient la chance d'avoir des "éclairs de feu". Lui, il ne savait même pas voler pour le moment. Il allait devoir apprendre. C'était le cours de vol qu'il languissait le plus de suivre.

Une heure plus tard, ils partaient en direction de la gare avec leurs parents, Walker et Diana. Taylor et Isaac étaient tout excités. Zac, lui, évitait tout commentaire. Il aurait tellement aimé retourner à son ancienne école ! Il n'en avait que faire d'être un sorcier ! Ça l'avançait à quoi ? À strictement rien ! Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas finir à Serpentard comme ses deux abrutis de frères. Mais, généralement, les membres d'une même famille se retrouvaient dans la même maison. « Pourvu qu'il y ait une exception pour moi ! », pensa-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare et Isaac s'empressa d'épingler son insigne de préfet sur sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait déjà enfilé sous sa veste longue.

- J'espère que je serai préfet moi aussi ! Lança Taylor avec jalousie.

- On verra l'année prochaine ! Pour l'instant, reste chez les petits et tiens toi droit !

- Ce n'était pas drôle !

Zac était exaspéré. « Qu'ils peuvent être gamins des fois ! Je ne les connais pas ! »

Zac aperçu une petite fille qui paraissait complètement perdue. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Bonjour, dit-il, je m'appelle Zachary Hanson. Tu es perdue, je me trompe ?

- Non. En fait, mes parents sont moldus et ils n'ont pas voulu m'accompagner jusqu'au train. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire.

- Tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester avec mes frères et je ne connais personne à part eux.

- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Je m'appelle Ludivine Brossard. _(Lulu qui a de nouveau 11 ans mouhaha ! Chose promise, chose due, tu es en guest star dans ma fic ! Puis, là au moins, Zac il a ton âge !)_

Ils se serrèrent la main et allèrent chercher une place dans le train. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient tranquilles pour tout le voyage et pourraient faire connaissance sans personne pour les embêter.

Le train démarra et ils étaient encore tout seuls.

- Alors comme ça tu as deux frères qui sont déjà à l'école ?

- Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des références ! Plus frimeurs, il n'y a pas ! Ils me font honte des fois. Mais, le pire, c'est que tout le monde les adore, surtout les filles.

- Ils sont à quelle maison ?

- Serpentard.

- Houlà ! Tu es mal barré !

- Je sais. Mais, je suis tellement différent d'eux, que j'espère aller ailleurs.

- Tu aimerais quelle maison ?

- Gryffondor, mais, je suis si nul, que je vais sûrement terminer à Poufsouffle.

- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout ça ! Mon voisin, Neville, est nul et est quand même à Gryffondor. Il est loin d'être une lumière, tu peux me croire ! Même moi, qui suis moldu de naissance, je suis plus douée que lui !

- Il est en quelle année ?

- Il passe en sixième année. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de Poudlard. Il paraît que le professeur de potion est affreux !

- C'est le professeur préféré de mes frères. Mais, ils sont affreux eux aussi, donc c'est normal. Dis donc, ton Neville, il connaît Harry Potter ?

- Bien sûr ! Ils sont même bons amis. Si tu veux, je lui demanderai de te le présenter.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr ! On est amis maintenant, non ?

Zac était tout heureux. Il allait rencontrer Harry Potter, et peut être même s'en faire un ami. Il était aux anges.

Un espèce d'énergumène blond platine ouvrit soudain la porte de leur compartiment. Il était flanqué de deux molosses bruns. Zac ne put s'y tromper, c'était certainement Drago Malefoy.

- Attendez, tête blonde, cheveux longs, allure de fillette, tu es un Hanson ! Bienvenu parmi nous mon ami. Moi, c'est Malefoy ! Drago Malefoy !

- Je sais qui tu es. Mes frères m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Alors, tu dois sans doute savoir que je suis un des élèves piliers de cette école et que mon père est un des sorciers les plus importants de notre monde.

- Je sais surtout que la modestie n'est pas ton point fort. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai poursuivre ma conversation avec mon amie sans toi.

- je vois que, tout comme tes frères, tu ne perds pas une seconde pour draguer ! C'est bien ! Elle est mignonne en plus !

Ludivine tourna le regard. Elle se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise et voulait que Drago parte, et vite.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Crabbe, Goyle, on y va.

Et ils s'en allèrent, pour le plus grand bonheur de Zac et Ludivine.

- Quel enfoiré ce type ! Lâcha Zac.

- Ouais. Il paraît qu'il ne peut pas blairer les "sang de bourbe".

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, va. Il est con ce mec. Et puis, je suis là moi. Tu ne seras jamais seule.

- Merci.

- Ce qui m'agace, c'est qu'il m'ait de suite catalogué. Il m'a directement comparé à mes frères et ça m'énerve. Je ne suis pas comme eux, et j'entends bien le montrer !

Le train arriva et le géant Hagrid vint chercher les première année.

- Il est encore la ce trou d'uc ? Lança Taylor.

- Tu as quoi contre lui ? Demanda Zac. Il a l'air gentil.

- Tu parles ! Son oiseau bizarre a failli tuer Drago une fois !

- Zut ! Pourquoi il n'a pas achevé son travail ? Il est nul cet oiseau ou quoi ?

- Zac, Drago est mon pote !

- Et ben, ce n'est pas le mien. Il m'a encore comparé à toi et Ike tout à l'heure. J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour vous ! Je ne suis pas comme vous !

- Il paraît que tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? Demanda Isaac en arrivant.

- C'est juste une amie, et puis, ça ne te regarde pas d'abord !

- Bon, si tu veux ! Bon Tay, on va y aller nous. Je rassemble les Serpentard et on y va !

Zac était soulagé que ses frères lui lâchent la grappe. Il retrouva assez facilement Ludivine et ils suivirent Hagrid jusqu'aux barques qui allaient les mener à Poudlard.

Ils furent accueillis par le professeur McGonagall, dame assez âgée portant un chapeau pointu noir et une robe verte. Elle avait le visage dur mais était, d'après les informations de Ludivine, l'un des professeur les plus sympathiques et compétents de cette école.

Les première année furent conduits dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie de début d'année.

Le choixpeau magique commença à répartir les élèves dans leurs maisons.

- Brossard Ludivine ! Appela-t-il.

Ludivine retint sa respiration et s'avança doucement vers le siège. Le professeur McGonagall lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Hum, fit-il. Je pense que tu seras très bien à… Gryffondor !

Ludivine fit un grand sourire. Zac était ravi pour elle.

Les élèves s'enchaînèrent sous le choixpeau. Vint le tour de Zac. Il se dirigea d'un pas très mal assuré vers le siège. Il avait peur de se retrouver à Serpentard. Il en avait même fait des cauchemars la nuit.

Le professeur McGonagall lui déposa le choixpeau sur la tête.

- Encore un Hanson ! Tu es pourtant bien différent de tes frères. Je sens des choses très diverses dans ta tête, et rien à voir avec tes frères ! Tu ne manques pourtant pas de courage et tu as bien envie de te démarquer te tes frères et de faire tes preuves sans être comparés à eux. Mais, Serpentard t'aiderait bien tout de même.

- Non, murmura Zac, s'il vous plaît…

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr ! S'il vous plaît, soyez sympa…

- D'accord. Alors, tu iras à… Gryffondor !

Zac fut soulagé. Il allait retrouver Ludivine et, en plus, il avait la chance d'être dans la même maison que Harry Potter.

Il se dirigea vers la table, tout en risquant un regard vers ses frères. Il put lire un "Traître" sur leurs lèvres, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à battre.

Il s'assit à côté de Ludivine. Elle lui avait gardé une place, au cas où…

- Bienvenue parmi les Gryffondor ! Lui lança un jeune homme rouquin. Je suis Ronald Weasley, le préfet.

- Et moi, c'est Zachary Hanson. Mais, si tu pouvais être sympa et ne pas me comparer à mes frères. Je ne suis pas du tout comme eux.

- Je m'en doute bien ! Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais.

Ron et Zac se serrèrent la main.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2 : Face à son rêve :**_

**À la fin du repas, Ron conduisit les première année au dortoir des Gryffondor. Zac commençait à sentir l'excitation l'envahir. Il était enfin content d'être un sorcier. Il commençait tout juste à trouver cela amusant. De plus, il sentait qu'il allait vraiment bien s'entendre avec Ludivine. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être une fille géniale. **

**Ron les fit entrer dans le dortoir et leur donna toutes les instructions nécessaires au bon déroulement de leur séjour à Poudlard. **

**Zac alla trouver sa chambre et fit la connaissance de ses camarades de chambrée. Ils étaient trois. Il y avait David (ça va être son meilleur pote, mais il ne faudra pas le dire à Zacounet hein ! Non, je déconne, c'est un clin d'oeil à lui et comme je veux le faire s'inscrire ici, lol, il la lira sûrement cette fic !), Marty et Lucien. **

**Lorsqu'il eut installé ses affaires dans son armoire, Zac descendit dans la salle commune, espérant y retrouver Ludivine. **

**Malheureusement, elle n'était pas là, mais il y avait Ron, en compagnie d'une jeune fille et d'un jeune homme.**

**- Tiens ! Salut Zachary ! Lança Ron.**

**- Appelle moi Zac, c'est plus court. **

**- D'accord ! Je te présente Hermione et Harry, dit-il en lui montrant ses compatriotes.**

**Zac fit un bon. Harry Potter était en face de lui, à quelques centimètres à peine. Il n'en revenait pas.**

**- Ha… Harry… Je suis tellement honoré de faire ta connaissance !**

**- Moi de même ! Répondit Harry. Ça me rassure de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des abrutis de première chez les Hanson. Toi, tu sors du lot. Mes très sincères félicitations ! **

**- Merci. Je fais de mon mieux pour échapper à l'emprise de mes frères. Au départ, il n'y avait que Ike qui était comme ça, puis il a commencé à entraîner Tay dans ses combines.**

**- Tu veux dire que Taylor n'était pas comme ça avant ? S'exclama Hermione. Pourtant, il est loin de manquer d'air ! **

**- Il faut juste que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de le remettre dans la voie, dit Zac. Je suis certain qu'un bon gros seau d'eau glacée dans la figure lui remettrait les idées en place. Il faut juste trouver quelqu'un qui aurait le courage de le faire.**

**- Ne compte pas sur moi, lui dit Hermione. Il a plus de répartie que moi et il trouve toujours le moyen de me vaincre en combat de sorcier. Il a toujours le dernier mot contre moi.**

**- C'est bien le seul ! Lança Ron. À part peut être Harry !**

**- Ouais, dit Harry, mais je ne me bas que pour la bonne cause, pas pour m'amuser.**

**- Je faisais pareil avant que ce Taylor vienne ici, se défendit Hermione. Et cet Isaac, il est pire que tout !**

**- C'est parce que tu es la seule fille à lui résister ici ! Lança Ron en rigolant.**

**- Je ne crois pas, dit Hermione.**

**- Il a peut être raison, dit Zac. Ike ne supporte pas qu'une fille ne succombe pas devant lui. Mais, je pense surtout que c'est parce que tu es trop sérieuse à son goût. Lui, il préfère les bimbos.**

**- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici pourtant.**

**- Mais, il y a sûrement des filles qui se la pètent !**

**- Oh que oui ! Millicent Bulstrode, une vraie pimbêche ! **

**- Oh elle ! Il l'a déjà tringlée dans les toilettes, sous les yeux de Mimi Geignarde. Elle n'a pas apprécié et elle les a virés à coup d'eau de shiot ! **

**- Si tu pouvais utiliser un autre mot que "tringlée", ça m'arrangerait, lui dit Hermione. Je trouve ce mot très dévalorisant pour les filles.**

**- Désolé. C'est juste que mes frères emploient sans arrêt ce mot pour parler de leurs exploits sexuels. **

**- En tout cas, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de la part de Mimi, intervint Ron. Comme j'aurais aimé voir ça ! **

**- Bon, dit Hermione, je vais dormir moi ! **

**- Moi aussi, lança Ron, je tombe de sommeil. Tu viens Harry ?**

**- Non, j'aimerais écrire une lettre à Hagrid avant. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler tout à l'heure.**

**- Ok ! Dit Ron avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.**

**Zac alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de Harry.**

**- Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'être la célébrité de l'école ? Demanda-t-il intrigué.**

**- Non, surtout que, maintenant, tout le monde est habitué à me voir ici. Je ne suis même pas forcément apprécié. **

**- Je sais. Rien que mes frères, ils te détestent. Mais, moi, je t'ai toujours admiré. C'est en partie toi qui m'as aidé à apprécier mon statut de sorcier. **

**- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plaisait pas de l'être ?**

**- Pas vraiment, non. J'ai pleuré le jour où je l'ai appris. Ça me faisait assez peur au début. Et puis, je ne voyais pas trop ce que ça allait m'apporter de plus. J'aimais bien ma petite vie simple et monotone. **

**- Je ne peux pas en dire autant. Moi, je n'ai pas vraiment été gâté avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Je vivais chez ma tante et mon oncle et j'étais tout le temps torturé par mon cousin. J'étais mal nourri et je m'habillais avec les anciennes guenilles de mon cousin qui étaient dix fois trop grandes pour moi puisque Dudley est un gros porc sur pattes ! Il faut dire que mon oncle et ma tante ne m'aiment pas vraiment parce que je suis un sorcier. Je n'ai connu la raison de leur haine envers moi que le jour où Hagrid est venu me chercher pour m'emmener à Poudlard. Autant dire que j'ai eu le choc de ma vie.**

**- Je m'en doute. En fait, tu as grandi sans savoir que tu étais un sorcier.**

**- Exact !**

**- C'est clair que tu as du avoir un sacré choc.**

**- Oui mais, ma vie n'a jamais été aussi merveilleuse que depuis ce jour là. Ici, je me sens chez moi et je me sens libre. Ma famille est ici. **

**- Moi aussi, mais je préfèrerais qu'ils soient loin. **

**- Tu sais, ta nouvelle famille, c'est Gryffondor. Oublis un peu tes frères si ils t'embêtent. Peu importe ce qu'ils pourront te dire, tu n'as pas de compte à leur rendre. Tu es à Gryffondor, point ! Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, du moment que toi, tu es content.**

**- Tu as raison ! Je ne vais pas me laisser abattre ! Mais, ils me font un peu peur des fois.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ! Je t'aime bien déjà, et je suis sûr qu'on va devenir bons amis toi et moi. Si tu veux, Ron et moi, on peut essayer de devenir tes nouveaux grands frères. Comme ça, tu tireras un trait sur les deux autres puisque tu ne les aimes pas.**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- Bien sûr ! Tu sais, Ron et Hermione sont comme un frère et une sœur pour moi. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas avec toi. En plus, tu as déjà un point commun avec moi : Tu détestes tes frères.**

**- Et Malefoy aussi. Il est vraiment idiot lui !**

**- Là, il n'y a pas de doute ! En plus, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble tes frères et lui. Puis, il y a Crabbe et Goyle. Eux, ils pourraient être sympas, mais Malefoy les manipule comme des marionnettes. Ils sont tellement naïfs qu'ils se laissent mener par le bout du nez. De vrais idiots eux aussi. Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne souhaite pas continuer de causer avec toi petit gars, mais je dois vite écrire cette lettre et aller dormir.**

**- Ok, je te laisse. Bonne nuit Harry.**

**- Bonne nuit Zac !**

**Zac alla trouver son lit qui le réclamait. Il s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. **

**Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui s'abattaient sur son visage. Il s'étira doucement et sortit des couvertures. **

**Il remarqua alors une forme sur le sol. C'était David. Il s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller. Il le secoua doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.**

**- Réveille toi.**

**- Hummmmm ! Fit David. Non maman, je ne veux pas aller à l'école !**

**- Tu y es déjà patate ! Lève toi, tu es par terre là. **

**David ouvrit les yeux et fixa Zac.**

**- Zut, mais qui t'es toi ?**

**- Zac, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?**

**- Et je suis où ?**

**- À Poudlard enfin !**

**David réfléchit quelques secondes.**

**- C'est vrai. Excuse moi, je croyais avoir rêvé hier. J'appréhendais tellement cette rentrée des classes que j'ai cru à un rêve.**

**- Bah non, c'est bien réel. Lève toi maintenant, il faut aller déjeuner. **

**Zac et David se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Leurs deux camarades étaient déjà installés à la table des Gryffondor. **

**Zac alla immédiatement s'installer à côté de Ludivine. **

**- Coucou toi ! Lui dit-elle. Bien dormi ?**

**- Comme un bébé ! Je n'ai pas eu mes frères pour me balancer des bombes à eau magiques pour une fois ! **

**- Je croyais que la magie était interdite en dehors de Poudlard !**

**- Elle l'est ! Mais ils sont fous mes frères ! **

**- Ça me rappelle les miens ! Lança Ron en s'installant juste à côté. Dommage qu'ils ne soient plus là aujourd'hui. Il ne reste plus que la petite Ginny ! **

**Les hiboux firent leur entrée pour apporter le courrier. Zac devint vert tout d'un coup. Il venait de recevoir une Beuglante. **

**- Tu as fais quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Ron.**

**- Non, enfin, je ne crois pas. **

**- Bah ouvre, lui dit Ludivine.**

**Zac s'exécuta, à contre cœur.**

**- _Zac_, commença Diana, _je suis très fière de savoir que tu as été admis à Gryffondor. Tu redores l'honneur de la famille et je suis plus qu'honorée d'être ta mère. Je t'embrasse très fort._**

**Zac fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.**

**La Beuglante se tourna ensuite en direction de la table de Serpentard et, plus précisément, en direction de Taylor et Isaac. **

**- _QUAND À VOUS, NE VOUS AVISEZ PAS D'EN VOULOIR À ZAC POUR ÇA, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? VOUS ME FAITES HONTE TOUS LES DEUX, ALORS LAISSEZ AU MOINS ZAC ME RENDRE MA FIERTÉ ! À BONNE ENTENDEUR, SALUT ! _**

**Et la Beuglante se désintégra. **

**- Elle est devenue folle ! Lança Taylor.**

**- Non, elle est dans son état normal là ! Dit Isaac. Mais, si elle croit que je vais laisser ce gamin s'en tirer comme ça, elle se trompe. **

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, intervint Taylor.**

**- Tay, Tay, Tay ! Tu es de mon côté ou pas ?**

**- Oui mais…**

**- … Alors, fais ce que je te dis ! **

**Après le petit déjeuner, les première année de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le grand parc pour assister à leur premier cours de vol. Ils y assistaient en même temps que Serdaigle. **

**Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol arriva. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon. (Description piquée dans le livre, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas capté ! Lol !).**

**- Bonjour les première année ! Bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol ! J'espère que nous allons passer une agréable année ensemble. **

**- Bonjour ! Lancèrent tous les élèves en chœur. **

**- Bien, commençons. Placez vous à gauche de votre balai et dites "Debout" en y croyant dur comme fer pour que le balai vienne gentiment se placer dans votre main, que vous aurez bien pris soin de placer au dessus du balai. **

**Les élèves s'exécutèrent. **

**Le balai de Zac vint directement se placer au creux de sa main. Il était fier d'avoir réussi du premier coup. Quand à Ludivine, elle eut un peu plus de mal, mais parvint à ses fins au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement. Zac regardait faire une fille de Serdaigle. C'était une jolie brune, un peu plus grande que lui. **

**- Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Lui demanda Ludivine.**

**- Euh… Rien du tout ! Fit-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur son balai. **

**Ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous avec le balai dans la main gauche.**

**- Bien, dit Madame Bibine, très bien ! Maintenant, je demande un volontaire pour s'élancer en premier.**

**Zac leva immédiatement la main.**

**- Quel est votre nom jeune homme ? Demanda madame Bibine.**

**- Zachary Hanson Madame !**

**- Tiens ! Eh bien jeune homme, j'espère fort que vous n'êtes pas de la même trempe que vos deux frères ! Bon, peu importe, chevauchez votre balai et donnez un léger coup de pied sur le sol pour vous lancer.**

**Zac s'exécuta.**

**- Fais attention, lui conseilla Ludivine. Neville m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident la première fois. **

**- Pas de souci, je sais ce que je fais. Enfin, je crois.**

**Il se lança et se retrouva vite à une bonne dizaine de mètres du sol. **

**- Bien, dit Madame Bibine. Ça ira pour cette fois. Redescendez en vous penchant légèrement vers l'avant. Recommencez cet exercice plusieurs fois. Quand aux autres, faites de même.**

**À la fin du cours, Zac était un peu déçu.**

**- Ça ne va pas ? Lui demanda Ludivine.**

**- J'aurais aimé qu'on fasse plus que ça ! C'est nul de juste se soulever un peu et de redescendre de suite !**

**- Du calme ! C'était notre premier cours ! Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait nous demander de parcourir le 100 mètres en zigzagant ?**

**- Non mais, ça aurait été drôlement plus intéressant ! **

**Il aperçut alors la jeune fille qu'il avait remarquée pendant le cours. Elle était accroupie par terre, en train de ramasser ses livres qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à les ramasser. **

**- Un peu d'aide peut être ? Proposa-t-il.**

**- Oui, ce n'est pas de refus, dit-elle.**

**- Je m'appelle Zachary ! Dit-il en lui tendant un bouquin.**

**- Moi, c'est Clélia, dit-elle. **

**Ludivine était agacée par le regard que Zac lançait à Clélia. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et commençait à ne pas supporter qu'il en regarde une autre. Elle allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour que Zac attarde son attention sur elle, et non sur cette Clélia. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 : Satané petit frère !**_

(Bon, autant prévenir à l'avance : ça va y aller sur les formules magiques inventées là !)

Après le cours de vol, les première année se rendirent au premier cours d'histoire de la magie. Zac, qui n'était déjà pas d'un ordinaire attentif, piqua du nez au bout de dix minutes de cours. Le professeur Binns étant un fantôme, ses cours étaient aussi ennuyeux qu'une messe pour le troisième âge.

- Zac ! Murmura Ludivine en le secouant. Réveille toi !

Zac eut un sursaut, et retomba directement dans son sommeil profond.

- Zac ! Allez ! Debout !

Il se réveilla enfin.

- Ouf ! Fit Ludivine. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait falloir que je te vide le pot d'encre sur la tête !

À la fin du cours, Zac bailla en ouvrant bien grand la bouche.

- Tu pourrais te retenir ! Lui lança Ludivine en rigolant.

- Excuse moi si je manque de bonnes manières, mais je ne le fais jamais chez moi ! Mes frères non plus d'ailleurs !

- Et après tu te plains qu'on te compare à eux !

- Ben ouais !

Ludivine et Zac rejoignirent la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils n'avaient plus de cours prévus jusqu'à l'après-midi. Ils allaient donc en profiter pour parler un peu et mieux se connaître.

- Tu as déjà eu des copines ? Demanda Ludivine, très curieuse.

- Tu veux dire, est ce que je suis déjà sorti avec une fille ?

- Ben oui ! Quoi d'autre à ton avis ?

- En fait, non. Plusieurs filles me l'ont proposé en pensant que j'étais un chaudard moi aussi. Mais j'ai toujours refusé. Du coup, elles étaient déçues car, en général, si elles venaient vers moi, c'était parce que mes frères leurs avaient foutu des râteaux. Et toi, tu as déjà eu des copains ?

- Non, jamais.

- Tu es jolie pourtant.

Ludivine sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il la trouvait jolie ! Il venait de le lui dire ! Elle aurait voulu crier sa joie au monde entier en cet instant.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement, mais, des fois, ça ne suffit pas.

- Ouais mais, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais juste le physique pour toi. Au contraire, tu as beaucoup d'atouts, je te jure !

« Alors sors avec moi ! Non, ça ne va pas ou quoi ? Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire ça ? »

- Si tu le dis… Dit-elle simplement.

Il se leva et alla lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Elle lui attrapa aussitôt le visage et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Zac voulut se dégager et tomba en arrière, sur les fesses. Ludivine se sentait terriblement honteuse.

- Pa… Pardon…

- Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai juste été surpris, mais c'était bien !

- Ça ne se reproduira plus jamais ! Lança Ludivine en partant en courant.

Zac voulut se lever et la retenir, mais son arrière train lui faisait trop mal. Il était vraiment mal tombé.

David arriva à ce moment là et l'aida à se relever.

- Est ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je survivrai je pense.

David se mit à rire.

- Comment tu as fait ton compte ?

- Euh… J'ai glissé.

Zac n'avait pas du tout envie de raconter cette histoire à David. Ça ne le regardait en rien en plus !

Pendant le repas de midi, Ludivine évita à toute force le regard de Zac.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a contre toi ? Demanda Harry.

- Rien, c'est entre elle et moi. Elle se calmera.

Ludivine avait très bien entendu ce que Zac venait de dire. Elle avait envie de pleurer tout d'un coup, mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face devant tout le monde, et surtout pas devant Zac.

Ensuite, ils allèrent au cours de métamorphose, dirigé par le professeur McGonagall.

Zac fut très fier de lui-même. Il était parvenu du premier coup à changer son allumette en aiguille. Le professeur McGonagall avait donc accordé dix points à Gryffondor. Ludivine avait lancé un petit sourire à Zac pour le féliciter.

- Tu n'es plus fâchée ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne l'étais pas. J'avais juste un peu honte.

- Pourquoi ? C'était amusant pourtant !

Amusant ! Il trouvait ça AMUSANT ! Comme si elle avait cherché à s'amuser en l'embrassant ! Il ne comprenait vraiment rien !

Elle détourna la tête avec une mine coléreuse.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? (C'est sa phrase ça ! Il la sort dans toutes les fics ! Lol !)

Le soir, elle ne lui adressa la parole ni au repas, ni pendant le retour à la salle commune. Zac alla donc se coucher un peu triste. Il aimait bien Ludivine et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Enfin bon, elle irait mieux le lendemain.

De leur côté, Taylor et Isaac étaient enfermés dans les toilettes des filles. Ils avaient réussi à envoyer Mimi Geignarde voir ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas seuls d'ailleurs. En effet, un élève de Gryffondor était avec eux, attaché et bâillonné. C'était Neville Londubat. Ils le torturaient pour qu'il leur révèle le mot de passe de Gryffondor.

- _Véritanum_ ! S'exclama Isaac.

Neville n'eut aucune réaction.

- Laisse tomber Ike, dit Taylor. Tu sais bien que ce gros tas oublie toujours les mots de passe ! En plus, si on ne lui enlève pas son bâillon, il ne pourra pas dire grand chose !

Isaac réalisa alors que son frère avait raison. Il arracha aussitôt le bâillon de son prisonnier.

- ALORS ! TU VAS ME LE DIRE CE MOT DE PASSE, OUI ?

- Vous allez faire quoi à Gryffondor ?

- Occupe toi de tes grosses fesses Londubat, et donne nous ce mot de passe !

- Tu n'as qu'à le demander à ton petit frère !

Isaac posa la pointe de sa baguette magique sous le menton de Neville.

- Ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte Londubat !

Soudain pris de panique, Neville céda :

- C'est "Aile de faucon".

Isaac se tourna vers Taylor.

- Tu vois qu'on peut toujours tirer quelque chose des abrutis !

Taylor dut reconnaître que son frère avait eu raison sur ce coup là.

Laissant le pauvre Neville dans les toilettes, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor et y rentrèrent sans problème.

- Bon, et maintenant ? Demanda Taylor.

- On cherche le traître !

Zac ne dormait pas. Il était trop intrigué par Ludivine pour penser à dormir. Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour se la sortir de la tête, il n'y avait rien à faire. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui le firent sursauter. Qui pouvait bien être encore debout à cette heure-ci ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Zac pensait que c'était Ludivine qui venait s'expliquer avec lui, mais il s'était trompé. Il vit deux silhouettes vaguement familières se diriger vers lui. Lorsqu'il comprit que c'étaient ses frères, il se leva d'un bon et partit en courant.

- Reviens ici sale gamin ! Hurla Isaac.

Taylor lui agrippa le bras.

- Ne cris pas comme ça idiot ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! Si jamais Rusard nous chope, on est cuits !

Isaac dégagea son bras et partit aux trousses de Zac.

Ce dernier était allé se réfugier dans le dortoir des filles. Il avait sauté sur le lit de Ludivine.

- Vite Ludi, cache moi !

- Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ? Retourne dans ton lit !

- Mes frères veulent ma mort ! Ils sont venus pour me trucider, j'en suis sûr !

- Mais enfin Zac, ils ne peuvent pas venir ici ! Ils n'ont pas le mot de passe.

- Je te dis qu'ils sont là ! J'ai peur !

Ludivine voulut le pousser par terre pour le virer une bonne fois pour toutes mais, à ce moment là, Taylor et Isaac pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

- Ah, tu es là sale gamin ! Lança Isaac avec hargne.

- AAAHHH ! Hurla Zac avant de leur échapper à nouveau.

Il courut le plus vite possible vers la sortie de la salle commune et il s'élança à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Même si c'était un gros risque, il partit à la recherche de Rusard en espérant qu'il accepterait de l'écouter, et de le débarrasser de ses frères.

Taylor et Isaac lui partirent au cul, ainsi que Ludivine qui ne voulait absolument pas le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul. Bien entendu, ils avaient réveillé tous les Gryffondor.

Cela permit à Harry et à Ron de se rendre compte qu'il leur manquait un camarade de chambrée.

- Où est Neville ? Demanda Ron.

- Sûrement en train de dormir devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Il a encore oublié le mot de passe je te parie !

Ils se levèrent tous deux et allèrent voir si Neville était devant la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, ils ne virent aucune trace de Neville. En revanche, ils aperçurent plusieurs éclats lumineux au bout du couloir. Quelqu'un utilisait la magie et ils voulaient aller voir ça de plus près.

Ils se cachèrent à l'angle du mur et regardèrent le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

- _Petrificus Totalus _! Hurla Taylor.

Ludivine avait à peine eu le temps de se jeter par terre pour éviter le sortilège. Elle se retrouva paralysée des membres inférieurs.

- Ludi ! Cria Zac. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui ! Cours Zac ! Cours ! (Ça vous rappelle rien ça ? Bon, ok, c'était nul ! Lol !)

Zac écouta son amie. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et partit à toute vitesse, suivi de près par ses frères.

- Ron, dit Harry, occupe toi de délivrer Ludivine. Moi, je vais aller secourir Zac.

- D'accord.

Harry partit en courant dans la direction empruntée par les autres. Ron, lui, s'accroupit à côté de Ludivine pour prononcer le contre sort. Elle se releva aussitôt.

- Merci ! Dit-elle.

- De rien. Ce n'est pas très prudent pour des première année de se battre contre des sixième et quatrième année.

- Ce sont eux qui ont attaqué Zac. J'ai juste voulu l'aider un peu. Mais, en fait, je ne lui sers à rien.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu as juste été touchée un peu tôt, c'est tout. Maintenant, retourne vite te coucher avant que Rusard ne te prenne. Moi, je vais aller aider Harry.

Ludivine retourna au dortoir, serrant les poings pour que Zac s'en sorte indemne.

Celui-ci échappait comme il pouvait aux deux tarés qui le poursuivaient. Il se prit soudain une pierre dans la figure.

- Ahahahahahaha ! Ricana une voix stridente.

- Bien joué Peeves ! Lança Taylor.

- _Gommum Collum _! Prononça aussitôt Isaac. (Pas très recherché ça. Je suis fatiguée ! Lol ! Ce n'est pas vrai en fait !)

Zac se retrouva à patauger dans une marre de chewing-gum, encore sonné par le choc de la pierre.

Harry choisit ce moment pour prononcer une formule pour défendre Zac.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_, murmura-t-il.

Les baguettes de Taylor et Isaac échappèrent des mains de leurs propriétaires et vinrent gentiment, par la voie des airs, se nicher dans la main de Harry.

- Vous faites moins les malins maintenant ! Lança-t-il en sortant de sa cachette.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Potter ? Demanda Isaac.

- Je viens aider Zac. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire subir tout ça à ce pauvre garçon ? Il n'a que 11 ans !

- On fait ce qu'on veut ! Lança Taylor. C'est notre frère !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! _Rakium Hémindo _! (Désolée pour l'orthographe inventé, mais ce n'était pas dans le livre, c'était juste dans le film.)

Taylor et Isaac eurent une drôle de sensation et eurent l'impression de fondre. Ils avaient désormais l'allure de deux chewing-gums humains. En fait, ils se retrouvaient dépourvus de structure osseuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ? Demanda Zac.

- Je leur ai lancé un sort qu'un professeur m'avait appliqué un jour pour soigner mon bras. Au lieux de me ressouder les os, il me les avait fait disparaître.

- Il devait être doué ce prof dis moi !

- Oh que oui ! Dit Harry en riant. Le meilleur qu'on ait jamais eu à Poudlard. (C'était ironique bien sûr ! Yeah ! Vive Lockhart !)

Harry débarrassa Zac de sa marre de chewing-gum et l'aida à se relever. Soudain, il entendit des cris. Ça venait des toilettes des filles. Ils avaient tellement courut qu'ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'au deuxième étage.

- On dirait la voix de Neville, dit Harry. Suis moi, on va aller voir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Lança Mimi en colère. Votre ami commençait sérieusement à me rabattre les oreilles avec ses hurlements de dégénéré !

- On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis Mimi ! Lança Harry avant de détacher Neville.

- Merci Harry, dit celui-ci. Taylor et Isaac m'ont torturé pour que je leur donne le mot de passe de Gryffondor.

- Voilà comment ils ont fait pour rentrer ! Lança Zac.

- Désolé, dit Neville en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Harry. Je leur ai donné une bonne leçon. Hein Zac ?

- Ça, on peut le dire ! Lança Zac tout content.

Ils retournèrent le plus discrètement possible à la salle commune. Par chance, ils ne tombèrent ni sur Rusard, ni sur Miss Teigne. De plus, ils retrouvèrent Ron en chemin. Lui, il n'était pas parvenu à les retrouver pour les aider, mais peu importe puisque tout s'était bien terminé.

En revanche, Taylor et Isaac n'eurent pas cette chance. Rusard les trouva, étalés, dans le couloir du deuxième étage et les fit transférer à l'infirmerie. Ils n'étaient plus en mesure de parler, ce qui énervait beaucoup Rusard. Leur handicap ne l'empêcha pas, cependant, de leur donner à chacun dix heures de colle. Qui avait jeté ce sort aux deux frères ? Rusard ne voulait pas le savoir. De toute manière ces deux garçons étaient de vrais démons à ses yeux, alors une bonne leçon ne leur avait certainement pas fait de mal. Le coupable vagabonderait donc pour toujours dans la nature, sans punition. C'était bien la première fois que Rusard abandonnait la recherche d'un coupable mais, pour le plaisir de voir les frères Hanson en mauvaise posture, le jeu valait bien la chandelle.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4 : Le cœur des filles, un terrain miné :**_

**Cela faisait trois jours que l'incident dans les couloirs s'était produit. Taylor et Isaac étaient encore à l'infirmerie, souffrant le martyre à cause de leurs os qui repoussaient. Zac ne languissait pas du tout qu'ils soient en état de sortir. Il sentait qu'il allait subir leur vengeance et que ça ne serait pas si simple pour lui de s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Harry ne serait sans doute pas toujours là pour le secourir et lui venir en aide. Il fallait donc qu'il apprenne à se défendre tout seul. Hermione et Harry s'étaient portés volontaires pour lui enseigner certains tours. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient un moment de libre, ils se rejoignaient dans les toilettes des filles pour s'entraîner. Mimi Geignarde se tordait de rire à chaque fois que Zac perdait ses moyens, et subissait ainsi les remontrances de Harry. **

**À la fin d'un des cours d'Hermione, il retourna doucement à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, il croisa Clélia qui se rendait à la bibliothèque.**

**- Coucou ! Lui dit-il.**

**- Salut ! Ça va ?**

**- Oui puisque mes frères ne sont plus dans mes pattes.**

**- Ils vont mieux au fait ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, mais j'espère que non. Ils ne m'aiment pas beaucoup et ils se chargent très bien de me le faire comprendre. Ils vont sûrement s'en prendre à moi à leur sortie de l'infirmerie. Il faut qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu. **

**- Bonne chance à toi alors.**

**- Merci. Tu allais faire quoi là ?**

**- Je vais à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches pour le cours d'histoire de la magie. Je n'ai pas très envie, mais bon, c'est obligé. **

**- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je n'ai rien à faire moi. J'ai déjà avancé mes devoirs hier soir. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'en ai profité.**

**- Si tu veux, je n'ai rien contre. J'ai tellement la flemme, que tous les moyens sont bons.**

**- Alors je viens ! Lança Zac, tout sourire. **

**Clélia était une chic fille. Il avait vraiment envie de se rapprocher d'elle. Petit à petit, son cercle d'amis s'agrandissait. Il avait Ludivine, David, Harry, Hermione, Lucien, Marty, Neville, Ron et maintenant Clélia. Il avait également des ennemis. Drago savait très bien que Zac avait un rapport avec le séjour De Taylor et Isaac à l'infirmerie. Il lui lançait un regard noir de fureur à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Zac essayait de ne pas trop y porter attention, mais se faisait un peu de souci malgré tout. Il tenait à sa peau. (Un peu normal ça.)**

**Clélia et lui s'installèrent seuls à une table et commencèrent leurs recherches. De temps en temps, Zac jetait un coup d'œil sur elle. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Elle avait quelque chose d'intrigant dans le regard. Il était comme hypnotisé. **

**- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.**

**- Pour rien. Je réfléchissais à un truc et je n'ai pas fait gaffe que je te fixais. Je regardais le vide en fait. **

**« Quelle excuse minable ! Je suis trop nul moi ! ».**

**Clélia fit mine de le croire et reposa son attention sur le livre qui était ouvert devant elle. Elle mit enfin la main sur les informations qu'elle cherchait. Elle fit part de l'information à Zac pour qu'il interrompe ses recherches, puis commença à prendre les notes nécessaires pour son devoir.**

**À ce moment là, Ludivine, qui était depuis deux heures à la bibliothèque pour son propre devoir, les surprit.**

**- Tiens Ludi, fit Zac, tu tombes bien. On retourne à Gryffondor ensemble ?**

**Ludivine lui tourna immédiatement le dos et lui envoya un "Non" lourd de circonstances. Elle partit sans plus un mot.**

**Zac resta sur sa fin.**

**- Elle est bizarre ta chérie dis moi, dit Clélia.**

**- Ce n'est pas ma chérie ! Je ne sais même pas ce qui lui a prit ! Elle m'en veut en ce moment.**

**- En tout cas, tu as du lui faire quelque chose de vraiment méchant pour qu'elle t'en veuille à ce point. **

**- Bah, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Un coup elle est sympa avec moi, et un coup elle m'ignore ou alors elle m'envoie balader comme maintenant. **

**- Va lui parler. **

**- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?**

**- Non, merci. Je vais finir toute seule. J'ai juste quelques notes à prendre et j'ai fini.**

**- Ok ! À plus alors !**

**- À plus !**

**Zac sortit de la bibliothèque et partit à la recherche de Ludivine. Il la trouva au bout d'une demie heure, assise sous un arbre, juste à côté du lac, dans le parc de Poudlard. **

**- Coucou Miss Ronchonne ! Dit-il en essayant d'être drôle.**

**Elle ne le regarda même pas et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée à l'endroit où il se trouvait. **

**- Ben ma Ludi, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? **

**Il s'assit à côté d'elle.**

**- Allez, dis le moi ! Je suis triste quand tu me fais la tête !**

**Ludivine sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Zac était triste quand elle lui faisait la tête, ça voulait dire qu'il tenait à elle. Elle fit quand même le plus d'efforts possibles pour ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était heureuse après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. **

**- Tu faisais quoi avec la Serdaigle ?**

**- Elle s'appelle Clélia. Je l'aidais à faire ses recherches pour le cours de Binns. **

**- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas moi ?**

**- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé ! **

**- Tu n'as pas à aider les élèves des autres maisons ! Si elle fait gagner des points à Serdaigle grâce à son devoir, ça sera en partie grâce à toi et ça voudra dire que tu pactises avec l'ennemie ! **

**- Mais c'est faux, et tu le sais très bien ! Je ne cherche pas du tout à faire du tord à Gryffondor là ! Je voulais juste me rendre aimable ! **

**- Ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Et après, elle va te mettre le grappin dessus, tu vas craquer pour elle, et tu vas lui faire tous ses devoirs !**

**- Oh et puis zut ! Tu m'énerves ! **

**Il se leva et partit, direction la salle commune de Gryffondor. **

**Ludivine se mit à pleurer. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué cette dispute entre elle et Zac, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas lui montrer qu'elle était jalouse de Clélia. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, et ça lui faisait peur. Elle se sentait trop jeune pour assumer ses sentiments envers un garçon. Elle n'avait que 11 ans après tout, c'était normal pour elle de douter. **

**Zac pénétra dans la salle commune et vit Harry et Ron qui jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. **

**- Reine en E5 ! Lança Ron.**

**Sa reine se déplaça vers l'endroit indiqué.**

**- Échec et mat ! Lança Ron, tout fier de lui.**

**- Pfff, fit Harry déçu, tu me battras toujours à ce jeu de toute façon. Salut petit mec ! **

**Lança-t-il à Zac. Tu as une petite mine dis moi ! **

**Zac s'assit dans le dernier fauteuil libre. **

**- Je me suis fritté avec Ludivine. Elle m'a accusé de pactiser avec l'ennemi, soit disant, mais ce n'est même pas vrai ! **

**- Tu as fais quoi ? Demanda Ron.**

**- J'ai aidé une fille de Serdaigle à faire ses recherches pour un cours. Ce n'est pas un crime que je sache ! **

**- Bah non, fit Harry. Moi aussi j'aidais Cho des fois ! Mais, maintenant, elle ne me parle plus et ça vaut mieux. **

**- Alors pourquoi elle m'en veut autant ? Je ne lui ai rien fait. **

**- Moi, les filles, ce n'est pas mon rayon, dit Ron. Désolé, mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Vois plutôt ça avec Harry. **

**Ron se leva et remballa son jeu d'échecs, puis il retourna dans sa chambre. **

**- Il est marrant lui ! Lança Harry. **

**- Toi non plus tu ne peux pas m'aider ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop. C'était quand la première fois qu'elle t'a fait la tronche ?**

**- Je crois bien que c'était au dîner il y a trois jours. **

**- Pourquoi elle te faisait la tête à ce moment là, tu le sais ?**

**- En fait, juste avant le dîner, on était ici et on parlait. Puis, à un moment, elle m'a fait un bisou sur la bouche et elle est partie en courant, comme si elle s'en voulait. **

**- Et vous en avez reparlé de ça après ? **

**- Euh… Je crois bien que oui. C'était pendant le cours de métamorphose. **

**- Et alors ? Je veux dire, vous vous êtes dit quoi ?**

**- Ben, comme j'avais réussi à changer mon allumette en aiguille du premier coup, elle m'a félicité. **

**- Bravo, c'est fort ce que tu as fait ! Seule Hermione avait réussi à l'époque. Bon, et après ?**

**- Euh… Ah oui, je lui ai demandé si elle me faisait toujours la tête et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me l'avait jamais vraiment faite. Elle avait juste honte à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Moi, je lui ai répondu qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte puisque j'avais trouvé ça amusant et c'est là qu'elle s'est remise à me faire la gueule. Je ne comprends rien. Elle est trop bizarre pour moi. **

**- Je crois que j'ai compris.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui. Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête !**

**- Sympa pour moi !**

**Ils éclatèrent de rire.**

**- C'est quoi à ton avis ? Demanda Zac.**

**- Tu lui plais voyons ! **

**- Tu… Tu es sûr ?**

**- Oui, c'est impossible de s'y tromper, crois moi. Tous les signes le prouvent. Rien que le bisou aurait du de mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et puis, pour la fille de Serdaigle, c'est de la pure et simple jalousie. Cho faisait pareil avec moi à propos de Hermione. Il m'était impossible de lui faire comprendre qu'Hermione était juste ma meilleure amie. Et puis, elle a essayé plusieurs fois d'attirer mon attention, notamment la fois où on s'était retrouvés en tête à tête dans un café à Pré-au-lard. Je n'ai jamais vraiment capté ses signes, alors maintenant, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Le truc, c'est que, ce qui m'empêchait de voir ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, c'était que son ex petit ami soit mort sous mes yeux. Ça m'avait complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Pourtant, Cho m'avait toujours fait beaucoup d'effet auparavant. **

**- Je suis désolé pour toi. Tu es déçu qu'elle ne te parle plus ?**

**- Non, pas vraiment en fait. Et toi, tu en penses quoi de ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Ludivine ?**

**- J'en sais trop rien. Toi, tu étais attiré par Cho, mais moi, je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour Ludivine. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine car je l'adore, mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose entre nous, du moins, pas pour le moment en tout cas.**

**- Et la fille de Serdaigle, elle représente quoi pour toi ?**

**- Elle, c'est différent déjà. **

**- À quel point ?**

**- Disons qu'elle, elle me plaît assez. **

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Ben, elle est jolie, et puis, je suis tout le temps captivé par son regard. Elle est très gentille aussi. Je l'ai remarquée de suite au cours de vol, le premier jour. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe quand je l'ai vue. Mais, je ne pense pas que ça soit pareil de son côté. La preuve, tout à l'heure, elle a cru que Ludivine était ma chérie et, quand je lui ai dit que c'était faux, ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire quoi que ce soit. **

**- Peut être qu'elle cachait bien son jeu.**

**- Je ne pense pas, non. En tout cas, je vais laisser venir et on verra bien.**

**- Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Quoi qu'il en soit, fais attention de ne pas blesser Ludivine surtout.**

**- Ça, c'est bien la dernière chose que je cherche à faire. Je m'en voudrais trop de lui faire du mal. Merci de m'avoir aidé.**

**- De rien petit mec, ce fut un plaisir.**

**Le soir, au dîner, Zac alla s'asseoir à côté de Ludivine.**

**- Tu me veux bien à côté de toi ?**

**Elle hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord, puis il s'assit. Il prit le pot à eau le plus proche.**

**- Tu veux de l'eau ? Demanda-t-il à Ludivine.**

**- Non, merci, répondit-elle sans même le regarder. **

**- Ludi, s'il te plaît, dis moi pourquoi tu m'en veux. Et puis, essaie de sourire un peu ! Tu es plus jolie quand tu souris tu sais.**

**- C'est ça, tu me dis que je suis jolie et après, quand moi je te montre que tu me plais, tu me rejettes ! Voilà pourquoi je t'en veux ! Et en plus, tu trouves que ce que je fais, c'est amusant ! Mais, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que moi, je ne m'amuse pas avec toi, alors que toi, tu te marres bien ! **

**- Mais enfin Ludi, c'est faux voyons !**

**Elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle se leva et partit le plus vite possible. Zac lui partit derrière et l'attrapa par le bras à la sortie de la grande salle.**

**- Ludivine, écoute moi s'il te plaît.**

**- Non, dit-elle, je ne veux pas. Tu vas me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas, et je ne veux pas entendre ça. En plus, tu vas me dire que tu aimes la Serdaigle et ça, ça me fera trop mal. **

**- Ludi…**

**- … Non, laisse moi ! **

**Il lui lâcha le bras et la laissa partir. Il s'en voulait, mais ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Comment pourrait-il arranger les choses si elle refusait de l'écouter ? Il retourna dans la grande salle, le cœur et l'estomac noués. **


End file.
